Ala Rota
by Manzana835
Summary: Después de la batalla, Erik apoya a los heridos y Peter casi confiesa. (Parte 2 de la serie Protección) (Traducción)


**N/A: Neocolai no es dueño de X-Men ni nada relacionado a la franquicia.**

 **También, algunas descripciones y tratamientos de las heridas pueden resultar en estudiantes de medicina azotando un libro de primeros auxilios en mi cabeza.**

 **N/T: Esta es solo una traducción, la historia original puede ser encontrada en el perfil de Neocolai.**

* * *

Cada mutante tenía su forma propia de shock después de la batalla. Erik los contó silenciosamente, notando que Ororo ahora acompañaba a los X-Men, sin embargo Psylocke y el Ángel no reaparecieron. Esperó que Mystique no se hubiera deshecho de ellos.

La criatura azul de cola puntiaguda estaba balbuceando en una esquina, agobiando a Moira con preguntas acerca de lo acontecido durante el día. Erik admiró su estamina – mantener un aura tan calmada a pesar del parloteo _directamente_ después de una batalla, mientras sostenía la mano de Charles _y_ pasando por alto al resto de los mutantes probaban que ella tenía la firmeza como para ser una aliada formidable. Era una lástima que ella no fuera uno de ellos.

El chico-laser – otro del cual aún debía conocer su nombre – estaba recostado contra la pared, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de una pelirroja. La chica miraba a Erik firmemente con sus ojos azules, esperando su siguiente traición. Bien. Ella era más honesta que el resto.

Charles dormía, y si no hubiera sido por la tensión de las últimas 12 horas Erik le hubiera reprochado el estar dormido cuando otros lo necesitaban. En vez de ello miró al mutante azul de cola puntiaguda. Si alguien podía _pensar_ lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar al profesor seria él.

En contraste, el infernal parásito que una vez había bombardeado a Erik con mas palabras de las que el de cola azul podía decir en un día; el que había agitado su cerebro con "¿Qué hiciste hombre, qué hicisteee?" Estaba extrañamente silencioso. Ni una palabra, solo un leve jadeo agudo. Frotó su cabeza contra la pared en un intento de disminuir el dolor.

"Hank" Erik vaciló un momento cuando la silaba salió, perplejo ante su propia voz. Al otro lado de la abarrotada habitación el mutante peludo suspiró.

"En un minuto." Sus dedos estaban recorriendo la garganta de Raven, inclinando un poco su cabeza, permitiéndole respirar y tragar. Ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a _Magneto._

Erik ignoró al pequeño y se enfoco en el colorido ejército, inspeccionado a sus nuevos miembros. No había motivo para involucrarse en donde no lo necesitaban. Hank vería al diablillo de cabello plateado lo suficientemente pronto. Su herida no era fatal, ni estaba incapacitando a otros. Sin embargo Erick se preocupo por el daño a largo plazo. Sería una pena que tal don se perdiera.

Otro leve llanto y la cabeza de Erik instintivamente se echó hacia atrás. Dio un paso adelante y la misma ansiedad le retorció el estómago-

No había un niño en este mundo que pudiera conmoverlo como Nina.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el mutante plateado, todo era igual.

"Esta herido."

Erik sobresaltado se giró de cara a la chica, ella rodó los ojos.

"¿Qué haces aún aquí?" lo retó suavemente. Ella se encogió de hombros con el chico a su izquierda, el profesor a su derecha. Algo mantenía a Charles calmado a pesar de la conmoción que debería sentir debido al dolor alrededor de él. ¿Acaso así como tenía telequinesis, era también una telepata?

"Vete." Ella tenía las agallas de ordenarle al mutante más poderoso después de Charles y En Sabah Nur, ¿y esperaban que él fuera _diplomático_ al respecto?

Hank notó la situación justo cuando Erick iba a replicar. El mutante de pelaje azul miró a través de la habitación y maldijo.

"Magneto, hazte cargo del niño. Enseguida estaré con él."

Tragándose sus protestas Erik giró sobre sus talones y se asentó junto al velocista. Él vaciló, cambiando de pie, preguntándose si debería sentarse o quedarse de pie, o solo darle una palmada al niño en señal de comprensión.

La pelirroja hizo un sonido de exasperación. Erik se sentó frunciendo el ceño.

Peter se separó bruscamente de él. Sus ojos se movieron con la acción, y miserablemente parpadeo hasta que sus ojos marrones se enfocaron.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Al menos cuando el niño estaba irritado no sonaba como un cachorrito herido. Quizá más como un ave que ha saltado del nido antes de estar lista para volar, pero ciertamente menos patético. Erik no sentía simpatía por los cachorros.

Nina, por otra parte, siempre amó a las aves.

Inquieto, refunfuñándole a Hank, pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Peter y lo jaló hacia abajo. Hubo un espasmo en sorpresa, pero el niño inmediatamente se calmó. Se retorció, no había duda de que deseaba correr, escapar de su dolor, de huir de la fuente de su dolor. Erik se preguntó si el instinto de huida siempre estuvo ahí. El chico probablemente jamás había tenido una confrontación seria en su vida. ¿Por qué sufrir en un conflicto cuando la libertad puede ser alcanzada en un parpadeo?

Bueno, ahora no podía correr. Erick dudó que el chico hubiera pasado por algún trauma serio, a pesar de ello se estaba controlando sorprendentemente bien. Aún retorciéndose. Interminablemente. Aún haciendo esos sonidos agudos como un ave con el ala rota. Pero para ser tan inmaduro el niño era valiente.

"No tienes que hacer esto." Peter murmuró.

Erik lo miró, entre maravillado de que el chico pudiera armar una frase coherente, y desconcertado por la connotación.

"Sólo porque Hank lo dijo... No significa que tienes que estar aquí," Peter continuó, recordándole a Erik que – incluso herido – el niño no tenía ningún problema abasteciendo a toda la población con palabras.

Se movió, sirviendo un poco más de almohada para la cabeza plateada, y observo el remarcable laminado de la pared opuesta.

"En serio, está bien," Peter murmuró. "No tienes que..." Se detuvo con un chillido, enterrándose en el hombro de Erik. Cuando volteo su cara de nuevo había sangre en su labio inferior.

"Hank," Erik dijo calmadamente. _Haz algo._

Esta no era Nina. Ella era más de lo que este niño jamás podría ser.

Pero había habido demasiado dolor por un día, y el niño no merecía _esto._

"Hank."

"No lo presiones, Erik," Charles dijo brevemente. Su mirada se dirigió a la pelirroja, y su voz resonó en la mente de Erik. _"Va a doler."_

Como la agonía de una fractura, repetida una y otra vez. Erik comprendió. Acercó al chico un poco mas (no porque fuera algo como Nina – no había comparación), preparándose para sujetarlo más fuerte, para mantenerlo quieto, para que superase el tormento cuando el hueso fuera puesto en su lugar.

Se preguntó si sería más amable azotar antes la cabeza del niño en la pared. Quizá fuera más grande que el escape de prisión, pero aún era muy ingenuo como para soportar más dolor.

"Esto es algo raro," Peter meditó inseguro. "No extraño malo... solo extraño raro. No pensé que las cosas se moverían tan rápido cuando yo..." se desconcentró, hundiendo sus dedos en su costado. Mas sangre manchó sus dientes mientras hacia una mueca.

"Toma." Suspirando, Erik se quito su guante y lo sostuvo frente al adolescente – joven adulto, se recordó. Peter observo confundido antes de mirar arriba en una atormentada diversión.

"¿No se suponen que vienen en par? No es como que use guantes pero – "

"Muérdelo," Erik instruyó. "morderás tus mejillas."

Comprensión y gratitud se asomaron en el rostro de Peter mientras abría la boca cautelosamente; justo a tiempo para apretar sus dientes en torno al guante mientras se movía de un lado a otro de nuevo. Una solitaria lágrima cayó en sus cabellos plata antes de tallarse desesperadamente los ojos.

"Alergias," murmuró aun con el guante en la boca. "No pue – "

"Para de hablar," Erik dijo calmado.

El niño calló. Continuó retorciéndose, sus instintos hipersensibles clamaban por escapar. Erik tuvo la extraña urgencia de acariciar el cabello plata, de cantarle una canción de cuna a una mente febril. Cerró sus ojos por un largo momento, sabía que no era Nina a quien estaba reconfortando, aunque desesperadamente esperaba que fuese así. Cuando abrió sus ojos Hank se dirigía por fin a ellos.

Flexionó una mano y se pregunto cuanta fuerza debía ejercer en el metal para alejar al mutante peludo.

" _¡Erik, déjalo hacer su trabajo!"_ Charles ordenó.

Agitado, preguntándose en qué momento había comenzado a tener un sentimiento protector con el parásito, Erik se relajó y pasó su otro brazo alrededor de Peter. Abruptamente atrajo la piedra debajo de ellos, para atar al chico de ser necesario. Miró hacia arriba a Hank y clamó, "Espera."

"Viniste hasta acá para defender a tu familia," dijo suavemente. _Distráelo._ "Debes estar muy lejos de casa."

El chico parpadeo en confusión, entonces de encogió de hombros ladeándose. "Has estado en D.C. antes... Un poco más lejos de ahí" Miró agitado mientras Hank examinaba la pierna que se había esguinzado atrapada en la tierra. Erik se estremeció cuando el traje del chico fue levantado, exponiendo moretones hinchados. _Debió haber sido capturado a media carrera._ Ser detenido a tan alta velocidad así como así – era maravilloso que su pierna no se hubiera partido en dos.

"¿A quién estas protegiendo?" preguntó mientras el niño siseaba.

"Yo... Yo estaba..." el chico se revolvió y tragó.

Erik se alteró. _No me digas que ellos ya están muertos._ La familia del niño vivía en algún otro lugar, estaba seguro de ello. No podría haber sido responsable por...

"Yo estaba ahí por mí..." Sus oscuros ojos miraron hacia arriba, brillando con una extraña luz, y Hank tomo ventaja de ello. Sus colosales manos envolvieron el miembro roto del chico y _tiraron de el._

La traición llenó de agonía al chico que nerviosamente se agitaba del agarre de Erik. Sus extremidades estaban borrosas, sus puños lanzaban golpes invisibles mientras su cuerpo vibraba con deseos de escapar. Cuando el primer golpe dio cerca de su ojo, Erik se concentró en las partes metálicas del traje del chico, forzándolo a estar inmóvil, ignorando sus suplicas. Otro jalón, un grito peor que el de la fractura inicial, y el chico cayendo en él, sus ojos vidriosos mirando a la nada.

Hank jadeo suavemente y miro a Charles. "Te mataras si te esfuerzas más. Ya te lo dije, podemos manejar esto."

El telepata sacudió su cabeza, su mano derecha presionada contra su sien a modo de concentración. "No debí haberlo dejado llegar tan lejos. Santo cielo, termina esto rápido Hank."

"Hazlo," Erik lo apresuró. La paz en los ojos del muchacho no duraría por mucho. Sintió el extraño y triste anhelo de que de esto duraría por siempre.

Poniendo sus manos firmes, Hank sujeto la extremidad hinchada e inclinó una mano hacia adelante, asintiendo en satisfacción ante el grotesco _corte._ Erik cerró sus ojos.

"Tiene que hacerse rápido," dijo Hank casi como una disculpa. "No sé cuál es la velocidad con la que sana, si esta tan amplificada como su ritmo cardiaco – "

"El hueso no sanaría apropiadamente," interrumpió Erik. "Sí, lo sé."

Después de ello Hank trabajo en silencio, sujetando la extremidad pálida a la pierna esguinzada. Cuando Erik gruñó acerca de hacer un entablillado apropiado Hank lo apartó. "Muy rígido. Y a menos de que sepas como manipular yeso te sugiero que lo mantengas quieto hasta que consigamos equipo profesional. No dejes que se mueva mucho."

Había advertencia en el pelaje del mutante, incluso cuando le permitió acunar al velocista herido. Erik reconoció y aceptó el rechazo. Las consecuencias de sus acciones deberían haber conllevado su rechazo de los X-Men. Le habían garantizado protección como uno de los suyos, pero la confianza solo llegaría con un agotador tiempo.

El chico que salta antes del nido parecía haberle dado esa confianza inmediatamente.

Mirando hacia la cabeza plateada asentada en su hombro, Erik alzo una mano y la detuvo, y retiro los flequillos arenosos de sus ojos que casi pudieron haber sido como los de ella.

 _Como los de ella... pero no hay comparación._

Peter tenía una familia propia, sin duda esperando ansiosamente su regreso

Erik Lensherr no tenía nada,

Sería ingenuo pensar de otra forma.


End file.
